My Closet Is Connected To Fantasy World!
by Mumei Mu
Summary: Naruto can't believe that his 'imaginary' world turn out to be real and that his closet is a link to this world! Not to mention that people are coming through his closet from this world to his...And the girls are gunning for him for some reason! "Erufuda, stop eating these fries! You're gaining weight!" "Mou, just one more bite..." "Stick to your diet, dammit!"


**I present you one of the latest story, My Closet Is Connected To Fantasy World! A Naruto x Elf-san wa Yaserarenai crossover fanfic…And many more, maybe.**

**The reason why I said many more in top is because there's a good chance that some certain characters from Isekai stories or other alike will show up in this story but it's mostly focus on Elf-san wa Yaserarenai.**

**This story is also loosely inspired by Kuro-chan Chi no Oshiire ga Tsukaenai Riyuu manga.**

**Characters might be OOC and there'll be some grammar error but I'm trying my best.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Elf-san wa Yaserarenai and everything else mentioned in this story.**

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

Naruto, a six year old boy, blink innocently at a strange sight as he hold onto a closet's doorknob, there is a forest inside his bedroom's closet. He was exploring his new apartment that the old man gives him when he drop the boy off…At the fifth floor. "…Magic?" Naruto tilted his head curiously before he walk inside the closet and out into the forest area then look behind himself to see that his closet's door was on a trunk of a large tree. "…That's a weird closet." Naruto turned back to the forest as he tilted his head again before he threw his hands up with a cheer, "But it's awesome!" He run forward through a thick bush…Then smashes into something soft but hard.

"WAH!" A startled yelp catch Naruto's attention and he look up to see a tall blond young woman in greenish leotard with some leather armors and she have two long pointy ears. "Wha…?" The woman look down to him with her bright blue eyes, "…A boy?"

"Who are you, pointy-ear-chan?" Naruto suddenly pointed up to her with squirted eyes, "And why are you in my closet?"

"Um, I'm Erufuda…" The woman glanced around confusingly with some concern, "Where are your parents?"

"I'm orphan." Naruto replied innocently.

"O-Oh…" Erufuda coughed into her fist, "Um…S-S-So why are you out he…" She realize something as she looked down to him with rapid blinks, "…Wait, closet? What closet?"

"You know, my closet." The boy squirted his eyes up to her as if she's an idiot, "This one over there!" He suddenly grab her hand then pull her…Well, she follow him…Toward the door-tree, "See? This one!" He opened it to reveal his apartment then spin around to the gawking woman, "So why are you in my closet?"

"What sorcery is that?!" The gawking woman lifts her index finger up to point at the door and the boy innocently tilts his head at her.

* * *

Naruto, a twelve year old boy, blinked at a random memory when he walk up the stairs in apartment building, returning from the true genin exam. 'That's weird…' Naruto scratched his head, 'Why did I think of my imaginary world just now?' He remember his imaginary world in closet and how much time he spend in there…Hell, he remember spending weeks in there and there was some panic among the ANBU and Hiruzen when they can't find him until he show up at the ramen stand. Boy, that earns him a lot of scolding from everyone. It stop when he turn eight. "Oh, well." He shrugged his shoulders as soon as he reaches the fifth floor then his door before he unlock it, "Let's see if I have some ramen cup left in the…"

"Welcome back, Naruto, it's been so long time!" The said genin nearly trip over his feet at a familiar voice and his head whip left to his kitchen to see a familiar blond woman eating out of his noodle cup with a wide smile, she barely change from the last time he saw her. "Wow, you got bigger." She sipped the noodle up with eye smiles, "And handsome." She get up then walk over to him, "Come here, you." She pull the shocked boy into a hug, "I miss you so much…And these wonderful fries."

"…YOU'RE REAL?!" Naruto stumble backward with comical wide eyes, waving his arms around.

"Yes, I am." Erufuda gave him a funny look with raised eyebrow, "What's the matter with you? You're acting…"

_THUD_

Naruto faint on his back as the elf stares at his downed body oddly, "Weird."

* * *

Somewhere in forest, a dark elf come across a door-trunk and a corky smirk appear on her face. "Finally found you." She chuckled wickedly, "No way I'm gonna let this forest hikikomori keep you all to herself."

What the poor genin don't know is that he'll have a massive headache for a while when he wake up.

* * *

**And that end the ****prologue** **of MCCFW!**

**It turn out Naruto have a magical closet that connect to a fantasy world and he met Erufuda right away when he was six. But why did he believe it was his imagination and never enter his closet? What's going on?**

**How will everything turn out? How will Naruto handle the news? Will we find out why he thought it was all make-up? Why did they show up after his true genin exam? Who is this girl at the forest in last scene and what does she mean by that? What'll happen next? Let's find out in next chapter!**

**Anyway, I think that's all I can say for now. Thank you for your time to read it.**

**Please leave reviews and feedback here. The flames will be froze by ice spell.**


End file.
